


Day 18: The Lake of What Came Before

by whatsanapocalae



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Just James thinking as he crosses the lake over towards the hotel.Whenever I skip a day in Inktober, it's just that I wrote an original piece that day instead of fic. You can read the original ones on whatsanwritepocalae.tumblr.com





	Day 18: The Lake of What Came Before

He had to meet her in their special place. It didn’t make any sense, not just because Mary had been dead for years or that this town didn’t look anything like it had when they had vacationed there, even though the layout was the same. No, this whole town had been their special place. Now it was empty streets, fog, buildings that were crumbling from abandonment and something else, something much worse. 

He got into the tiny boat. The hotel. That was the only place that he could think of. He had to find her. If she was really here, he would find her. He’d missed her so badly, for so long. He pushed off from the pier and started paddling into the fog. 

This town. It was full of monsters. Everywhere he went, he felt the town fighting him. He wondered how long it had been like this. He wondered if it was like this for everyone. Eddie didn’t seem to get it, he was obsessed with his own problems. Laura, she was just a little girl, but she had been confused when he mentioned the monsters. Angela, she saw monsters around every corner, some of them literal. She had warned him. He didn’t care that this place was dangerous, but he should have let her speak her piece. At least then he might understand what was going on out here. 

This whole area had once been a sacred place. Mary was the one who had told him that, the first time they were there. She had looked out at the lake, the one that he was on. She was already sick. They were just pretending it wasn’t happening. This town was on sacred ground. She could understand why the little place had chosen this space to be built, the area was beautiful. She’d made him promise to take her again someday, as she tried to stifle a coughing fit. They didn’t know what it was yet. They didn’t know that they’d never make I back. 

Now, looking down into the water, unsure of where the hotel was in the vastness of the lake, impossible to see far out through the fog, he wondered who it was that this land had been sacred for. There were shapes in the water, if he squinted, if he looked hard enough. The water wasn’t clear enough for him to see clearly. 

It was probably some tribe of Natives, though he wasn’t good enough on his history to know which even lived around here. He’d heard horror stories about what happened if you built on an Indian Burial Ground. He supposed building an entire town on sacred land couldn’t be much different. And he was definitely living in a horror story now. 

He’d never heard of a tribe using symbols like the ones that were here though, intricate, red, and symmetrical. The triangle with the strange language and circles, done up like a pentagram. They all looked more satanic than Native American. And then there were those red squares that made his head feel like it was splitting open. They didn’t seem to symbolize anything, they were in strange locations, and he felt like he was missing a part of himself whenever he pulled away from one of them. 

At the bottom of the lake he saw something moving, going in the same direction of the boat. He squinted, pausing in his paddling to see it, one of those weird pyramid things. He bit his lip, looking one way and then the other, trying to figure out where he should go. He didn’t want to run into one of those again. There was a light in the distance, barely noticeable through the gray haze. With a huff he changed directions, hoping that the red pyramid thing was just going in the same direction because of coincidence. 

Whoever had lived here before, he doubted they would be happy to see what had become of this place. He almost wished ill of those who had built the town. Surely they couldn’t of known. 

When he found Mary, he wondered if this place would have changed her. He knew he wasn’t the same as when he’d first come. Having to kill, having to see allies die in front of you, having things try to kill you, he knew it was impossible to stay the same through all that. 

His hands were bloody from killing so many monsters. He must have been crazy. He didn’t think he was. Monsters couldn’t really exist though. He had to hope that they did, he couldn’t live with himself if he had killed a real living person. 

He looked back into the water. The pyramid thing was still following him, keeping up easily, even with that huge sword dragging behind it. He’d thought it was so slow before. The light was close though, he would be making it to the pier soon. 

Then it would be upon him. He didn’t want to deal with that. He didn’t want to deal with any of this. He just wanted to find Mary and go home. He hoped that he’d be able to. He would find her, no doubt about that, but the town had blocked itself off from the rest of the world. His car was on the outskirts, but so many of the roads had broken apart, making cliffs that went on forever, that he wouldn’t be able to get back to it. 

He had to find Mary first. Everything else would be secondary. Nothing else mattered. 

He pulled up to the pier.


End file.
